


The Inteligus

by 1AlilePax1



Series: The Inteligus Series [1]
Category: Angel OC, Optimus Prime - Fandom, Ratchet - Fandom, Shadow OC, The OC, Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AlilePax1/pseuds/1AlilePax1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is a very weird girl and she doesnt know who her parents are but she will go to the ends of the earth (and the univese) to find them...No matter what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beggining

Name: Alexia Charon 

Age: Turns 18 in one week

Life: Was left in the side of the road and then put in an orphanage. She was adopted at the age of 8 by the Smiths. She always wondered if it was worth thinking about her biological parents but it was pointless because she knew nothing about them. Her only friend in her private catholic school is named Tomas.


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way..If you have a Quotev I have already done this story...I am just transfering over here becaose there arent as much Transformer stories here....

This is the year 2031. Im a normal girl or so i think. I have been having these drems about these robots. There as big as buildings and have difrent colors.

They act like humans and they protect us all. "Alexia! Wake up!!" screamed Mrs. Catty. Do i hate algebra. "Look at the daydreamer!" laghed a girl in the 

back of the class. Everyone laughed. Let them taunt me. They don't know anything at all about me. Why does everyone judge me so wrongly. "Look at her

clothes doesn't it show how different she is from us." thought Maria. Yes, I can hear peoples thoughts. Dang to i hate her. The bell rang. Thank you god!! I 

could not stand that shit anymore. Why do they hate me? What did i do to them to make them hate me so bad? I went to the back garden. It looks like this

Private schools have so much money you know? I gave my water to the bush and let the birds eat my granola bar. I wast so hungry 

and i had ravioli in my bag anyways. My step parents are rich and most of the kids think i'm just as snotty as them. Ya right. All i want 

is friends. To bad my only friend is a guy named Tomas and he is mad at me for finding a map under his bed when i was cleaning his 

room. Dont ask why i did it. It was a stupid dare. I went instantly to science class. There i am left alone to tend to my experiment. I have been trying to 

find a way to to make dead flower cells reborn and make the plant resurrect. Yup i'm weird that way, many people say so. I added a bit more iron into the 

cells itself. So far i have resurrected them but they wont transport food over the plant to keep it living. The more Iron i add the more the cells move and i 

have to be very precise or the whole plant will die and ill have to start from scratch again. This time it will work. I added another pinch and class started.

Yay. The mob entered instantly and in them was Tomas. He looked sad and tired. Apparently he had another nightmare. Poor him. I still have pitty for him 

and that wont change. He is adopted the same way as me . I know how it feels like going from family to family until you find the right one and by then

your all messed up and mad at everyone for not wanting you. He just got here last week and hes still going through the process of getting use too having 

people around. I walked to the cabinet to get a bit of sodium chloride when i was shoved to the ground. "Ooops! Sorry klutz!" said Maria. "its ok i didn't 

look where i was going." I said. Dang it!! Why do i always freeze up in front of the popular girl? Dang i'm seriously useless. Tomas sent me an I'm sorry i 

cant help you right now' look. I was mad. Mrs. Hall enters the class and everyone gets to work. I got the sodium chloride and went to my desk. Its 

as big as a table and there's only 28 in the room. Its a pretty big room. I added a little amount of the sodium and to my meracle it worked!!!! The plant 

finally got its green color and the petals turned white. For three years of my miserable life in this high school i was trying to get this right and finally 

i get what i want and my flower is reborn. Mrs. Hall comes over and looks ant my plant like if it was a miracle. It truly was and i'm happy I didn't

give up so easily. Mrs. Hall hugs me and squeals "You did it! You finally did it!!" But her mind said differently. "This girl thinks herself a brainiac

for doing something no other scientist was able to do. Stupid snot nose kids don't even know whats good for them." I wished i could never hear any ones 

thoughts. Everyone was thinking the same thing as Mrs. Hall. Stupid life. I ditched class and went to my room with my notes on how to do my 

elixer and my flower. It was very late. I entered my dorm that looks like this.   
I guess it looks cool. Unfortunately the stupid school wont let me pant the two kids in the background to purple and white walls. They said the kids worked 

very hard to draw that and that i have no right to mess with it. Ok it isn't that bad i guess. I set my rose on the counter right next to my laptop and put my 

notes under my bed. Maybe i will get some sleep today after all. I highly doubt that.


	3. Every Dream Begins With a Dreamer

My dream isnt like then normal nightmares i have had for my whole life. Thats why it creaped me the hell out. I was in a valley. You know those with an 

apple tree lillies and flower all over. I thought it was weird but i stoped carring. Maby this was my reward for bwing stuck in a living hell and everyone 

hateing me for who i was. I sat down under the tree and just thought. My parents left me when i was a baby and i know nothing about them. I have been 

dreaming that they were good people and that my mom was forced to give me up. With everyone talking about how poor people are these days i started 

thinking that my mom was one of those people and that her parents forced her to get rid of me. My father i thought of as a good person who was willing to 

do anything for us as a father and that everything was forced by my grandparents. Yup i have a wield imagination but i just wanted to know who they were 

and if they loved me at all. I closed my eyes to relax and loose these horible thoughts i was thinking of. Soon a shadow passes over the "sun" and i am 

clouded with shadow. I open my eyes to look at what was wrong and see a guy who was over me and was staring. I jumped and hit my head on the tree 

from surprise and the guy....all he did was lagh at me. Great even in my dreams guys are jerks. Yay. "What are you doing in my head?" i asked him in 

anger. "Well i came for a visit but i see im not wanted so ill make it brief. We want you back in the group. The inteligus are diying and we all have to

stick together if we want to survive to see another morning. The decepticons are triying to kill us all and we have to defeat them." he said. I gave him a 

blank stare. "What the heck was he talking about? "I dont know a word your talking about? What is this about? Who are you? What do i have to do in 

anything you just said?" He seemed to give me the same stare i was giving him. He aparently was surprised i knew nothing he was talking about. "You dont 

know anything?" "No i dont everything you say is confusing and i would like if you left me alone." I decided to walk away from him and posibly he will

leave me alone and disaper. Aparently that was too much to ask. "You dont know enything?" he said. "No i dont and i dont think i want to." I said in 

response."But you have to know your birth right and who you really are. You think your human? Your wrong then do you want me to explain this to you at 

all?" he asked."No not really. I want to be left alone and of course im human you little liar." I said. I didnt even dare stop walking. "Fine. You have a choice. I

If you want to know more i will give you a place we can meet tomorrow." He handed me a piece of paper with an adress. It was the library close to my 

doorm. I took the paper and instantly woke up. "That was..........weird." I decided to take a shower and get dressed. Luky for me it was a saturday that was

compleatly silent. Once i got out I went to go and flower my plant when it did the most crazyest thing imaginable. "Are you going to defy your destiny?" it 

asked. I jumped back and stood staring at it. The guy was totaly right. Im not human. I think back to my dream and try to remember the adress on the little 

slip of paper. I could remember nothing because i never got to open it. I tart to worry but i see something out of the corner of my eye. Right next to my 

rose bush was the slip of paper. I decided to go streight foward but Tomas stoped by my door smilling. " So how did it go?" he asked. "How did what go?" 

I said in reply. Does everything weird have to be in my life. "Are you convinced of you heritage and that it is best to go know before they find us?" "If you

are talking about my dream then no but- wait how did you know?" I asked startled. "Your teacher didnt tell you? Damn I am always the one spilling the 

secrets. If you want to know more you have to talk to him." Then he left. Great. Just great. It turns out my best friend is part of this secret too and

he wont tell me anything. Well if i want answeres i know where to go.


End file.
